


You matter to me!

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Эта травма стала для нее страшным ударом.





	You matter to me!

После произошедшего чародейка долго не могла оправиться. Не столько физически, сколько морально – эта травма стала для нее страшным ударом, да таким, что в первые дни она просто жалела, что вообще выжила, в то время как все остальные только и говорили о том, как же ей повезло. Велика удача – остаться изуродованной калекой, которую от силы изредка навещал лечащий чародей, но он никак не мог помочь – лицо и гортань упрямо противились регенерации, так что вскоре целитель сдался.

Лидия прорыдала всю ночь, когда услышала о том, что ничего изменить не удастся, что она навсегда останется такой. А зачем ей такая жизнь? Зачем вообще существовать дальше, если от одного взгляда на тебя у любого существа будет замирать сердце? Зачем жить тогда, когда даже самый дорогой сердцу человек ни разу не пришел проведать? Впрочем, то было неудивительно – ему вряд ли захочется теперь ее видеть. Что до чувств? Вильгефорц никогда бы не поставил их на первое место. Скорее, они занимали последнее в его списке дел «по важности».

Лидия не рисковала спускаться на нижние этажи, даже из комнаты старалась не выходить, прекрасно понимая, что ее вид весьма и весьма неприятен, и это только, мягко говоря. Так что чародейка смиренно ждала момента, когда ей велят отсюда убраться, четко дадут понять, что такому чудовищу здесь места нет.

А когда девушке все же приходилось покидать комнату, она обвязывала нижнюю часть своего лица плотным платком, сквозь который не было возможности разглядеть ее ужасное состояние. Так она могла бы продолжать работать, но полнейшее внутреннее опустошение и ощущение себя в десятки раз хуже любых мирских тварей просто держали ее в цепях. И не было ни одной души, готовой оказать ей поддержку добровольно – а выпрашивать помощь было ниже ее достоинства.

Понемногу смиряясь со своим нынешним положением, Лидия уже собиралась позвать хоть кого-то, чтобы обсудить свою дальнейшую судьбу здесь или за пределами замка, но в один из вечеров в дверь постучали. Мисс ван Бредевоорт не успела надеть платок, а ответить не могла, и потому, когда дверь начала открываться, она поспешно прикрыла нижнюю часть лица одеялом.

Какого же было ее удивление, когда в комнату прошел ее мэтр. Художница изумленно, явно не веря своим глазам, смотрела на вошедшего. Однако очень скоро она поспешила выше натянуть одеяло, пряча свои увечья, и единственные слова, которые она смогла передать чародею, были крайне жалки:

_«Молю вас, не смотрите»._

Маг не собирался сверлить ее взглядом, а потому спокойно подошел к постели девушки и присел на край. С момента взрыва он еще ни разу к ней не зашел. Зачем же пришел сейчас? Лидия не знала.

 _«Если хотите, я могу уйти сегодня же…»,_ \- не без горечи сообщила чародейка, глядя на собственные ладони, придерживающие одеяло. – _«Теперь я буду только мешаться»._

\- Ты никогда не будешь мне мешаться, - спокойно начал Вильгефорц, протягивая к девушке руку, но та отпрянула. – Не отстраняйся. Убери одеяло.

_«Я не хочу, чтобы вы видели меня такой»._

\- Не упрямься, Лидия, - он серьезно смотрел на нее, явно не собираясь долго спорить, и придвинулся ближе, самостоятельно отнимая плотную ткань. Однако не успел он даже коснуться ее лица, как ван Бредевоорт собственным ладонями постаралась скрыть увечья. На глазах девушки невольно наворачивались слезы.

_«Прошу вас, не надо! Зачем вы это делаете?..»_

\- Оставь эти глупости, - колдун выдохнул, пытаясь отвести ладони художницы. – Я помочь тебе хочу.

Воспользовавшись неверием девушки, он поспешно убрал ее руки и, поднеся свои к ее лицу, принялся за заклинание. Лидия непонимающе смотрела на него, совершенно ничего не чувствуя, но уже не смея мешать. Когда же маг отстранился, она продолжала смотреть на него, ничего не понимая.

 _«Что вы сделали?»_ \- девушка потянулась рукой к зеркалу, но чародей ее остановил.

\- Не нужно, для тебя самой ничего не изменилось. Пока что, - он серьезно смотрел на нее, но затем лишь негромко выдохнул. – Но больше можешь не беспокоиться за свой внешний вид.

_«Что это значит?»_

\- Всего лишь фантом, хотя и очень сильный, - Вильгефорц продолжал внимательно смотреть на нее. – На первое время можно обойтись и им, позже я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

_«Зачем вам так печься обо мне? Зачем тратить на меня свое время?»_

\- Ты важна для меня! Разве не ясно? – едва успел он произнести эти слова, как девушка уже крепко обняла его за шею и расплакалась, не в силах больше сдерживать слез.

_«Правда? И вы не выгоните меня? И не отвернетесь?»_

\- Нет! Что за глупости ты вообще несешь, - колдун сам обнял девушку, начав чуть покачивать ее в своих объятиях. – Ну все, успокойся, не плачь, я с тобой.

Сейчас стало легче. Уже не было той удушающей пустоты, которая терзала в одиночестве. И хотя Вильгефорца нельзя было отнести к тем людям, которым можно доверять без каких-либо сомнений, Лидия все же верила каждому его слову, ни на мгновение не опасаясь того, что все они могли бы быть ложью.


End file.
